


Hoping

by missauburnleaf



Series: Wish For A Child [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Mentions of miscarriage, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, musings, prejudices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kíli hated the waiting room at Tauriel's gynaecologist."<br/>Yes, we know that Tauriel is late and that she did a pregnancy test which was positive. But, of course, they need some confirmation from an expert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoping

**Author's Note:**

> This part is dedicated to all my loyal readers, especially those who are not too shy to share their thoughts and ideas with me. Your input is always very welcome and helps me to put my creativity to good use.  
> Thank you so much!  
> I don't think I would have posted the background story "How To Become A Mother" to my series "Wish For A Child" as well as the spin-off "Attraction At New Year's Eve" (revolving around Legolas's and Gimli's love story) without you.  
> So, please read, enjoy and leave a comment!  
> Unbetaed.

Kíli hated the waiting room at Tauriel's gynaecologist.

The last time they had been here, all three of them, was when Tauriel had lost their first child. Kíli remembered vividly how Tauriel had been sitting in one of the fake leather chairs, doubled over, bleeding, being in pain, wearing her old grey sweat pants, blood stains visible, and the hoodie with the logo of his favourite rock band he had given her because she was shaking, her hair in a disarray, her face pale.

He and his brother had been sitting on her left and on her right respectively, trying to shield her, although they hadn't been really able to shield her or their child from any harm. They had failed. They had failed protecting her and they had failed protecting their child. Of course it hadn't been their fault (nor Tauriel's) that something had gone wrong, the child being in trouble. But Fíli and Kíli had promised each other then and there that their first priority would always be to protect her and their child, no matter what.

Kíli would never forget the curious and sometimes even judging stares of the other patients because it was clear that the three of them were involved in some kind of relationship (both he and Fíli had been busy to comfort her, like rubbing her back, embracing her, kissing her hair). But not all stares were just curious or plain judging. Some were sympathetic, epecially when people noticed Tauriel's blood-stained pants.

They had been sitting like this in the waiting room for almost over two hours because they had had no appointment, as the receptionist had explained, about two hours in which Tauriel had been in pain, bleeding, being afraid. About two hours in which he and his brother had felt completely helpless, useless, devastated.

Yes, that was why Kíli hated this place. But this time, they didn't have to wait that long.

The young nurse who led them into the surgery looked confused when all three of them got up. “Please only the patient and the father-to-be,” she explained. Fíli and Kíli shared a glance. “Yes, that's what we are, all three of us,” Kíli answered and Fíli chuckled. The nurse raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Kíli was thankful for that. He wasn't in the mood to defend their relationship. They had been in that position too many times by now.

On purpose, he nudged his brother, signalling that each of them should be taking one of Tauriel's hands into theirs. Fíli understood, doing as Kíli suggested. She looked questioningly at them both but remained silent. And that was how they entered the surgery.

Tauriel's doctor smiled at them. Kíli liked the guy. He was rather young and didn't judge. All those weeks ago, when Tauriel had lost the baby, he had been very understanding, taking his time to examine Tauriel, finding out that she had lost the child, handing Kíli some tissues as soon as he started crying, explaining to them patiently and detailed what had happened (that Tauriel's baby – their baby – had somehow died in her womb several days ago and now her body wanted to get rid of the dead baby as well as the placenta and the amniotic cavity, therefore she had been experiencing the cramps and started bleeding severely, her endometrium shedding) and what the usual prcedure was (meaning that Tauriel would have to undergo some surgery in order to make sure that everything was removed from her womb, that she wouldn't get an infection which could lead to complications like infertility).

And what Kíli especially liked about him was that he had been furious with the receptionist who had let them wait that long despite the fact that Tauriel clearly had been an emergency!

Now, Tauriel was lying down so that the doctor could do an ultrasound in order to find out how far she was into the pregnancy (though Fíli and Kíli already knew that it must be about seven weeks – as the doctor confirmed – since they could remember the night their child must have been created), how the little one was faring.

For a moment, Kíli experienced some kind of déja-vu. The last time they had been in this situation, he had had a vision of a boy with Fíli's blond hair, Tauriel's face and his brown eyes (he had even already secretly named the child, despite the fact that Tauriel and Fíli also would have had a say in this).

This time, however, he couldn't envision their child. For a moment he saw a girl with Tauriel's hair and his eyes, then he saw a little boy with Fíli's hair and Tauriel's eyes. _Maybe it is a good omen_ , he tried to reassure himself, _that means everything is possible, nothing will go wrong this time_.

Then the doctor raised his eyebrows, looking surprised. “Oh, well, that's interesting. And unexpected!” he declared and Kíli could feel his heart leaving out a beat, then resuming its activity with double speed. Instinctively, he grabbed Fíli's hand.

Tauriel went pale. “What's wrong?” she asked breathlessly and Kíli took her hand into his free one, expecting the worst.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope now it becomes clear why Fíli and Kíli performed badly in their fight with Bolg.  
> Again, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I had to make a cut somewhere (especially since this story is already longer than the others in this series).  
> Can you assume what the doctor found out?


End file.
